Silent River
by eekthefreak
Summary: River is taken by Madame Kovarian and the Silence. She is tortured unless she agrees to kill the Doctor. Can the Doctor rescue her before it's too late? Rated MA for torture, and rape.
1. Shocked

**Authors Note:**

This story is set right before River is captured by Kovarian and taken to kill the Doctor at Lake Silencio. Please feel free to let me know what you think or if you have any constructive criticism! As always, I do not own any of these characters. They are property of BBC.

**Shocks**

Pain. White, hot, pain. Coursing through her body. She couldn't move. She couldn't see. But she could hear screaming. A shrill, high pitched, pain-filled screaming. Her screaming.

"Now, now, Melody Pond. You don't have to scream. He won't be able to hear you, no matter how loud you are" came a familiar voice. How did she know that voice?

The pain intensified. It was as if there was electricity shooting through her, making her whole body stiffen. Her hands were clenched tightly into fists and she couldn't stop shaking. Tremors shook through her body.

Finally the pain subsided. She felt someone, or something behind her. Un-tieing what must have been a blindfold. Suddenly she was able to see again. At first she couldn't make out the moving shapes in front of her. But gradually her focus was coming back. There were at least 10 of them, all around her. Over six feet tall, wearing a black tuxedo and tie. Their faces were grey and looked similar to a skull. Their eyes sunk into their head and they just had a slit for their nose.

"What are they?" River asked. She tried to move, to get away from them, but she failed. She found that she was sitting in a cold metal chair that was bolted to the floor. Her arms and legs were both tied with wires to the chair and her jerking on them was only making her wrists and ankles bleed at a faster rate.

"They are your Masters."

River looked to her left to see who was speaking to her. It was a shorter woman with brown wavy hair pulled up into a bun on the top of her head. She was older with pursed lips and a metal eye patch over her right eye. "There's no point in struggling Melody. Even if you somehow get out of that chair, which I doubt you could, the Silence would attack."

"How do you know my name?" River demanded as she struggled harder against her binds.

"Oh _Melody_. I've made you who you are. The Woman. Who Kills. The Doctor."

"Never!" River spat.

"Have it your way then" said Madame Kovarian simply. "Silence?"

One of the Silence walked towards River with his arm outstretched. Then, from out of his hand, came a bolt of electricity. It hit River with such a force that it knocked the breath out of her. Then the pain came again, just as intense as before. She tried not to scream, not to show them weakness, but the pain was too much. She could hear herself screaming before she realized that it was her own voice.

"My, my _Melody_. Maybe you should do as you are told and you won't have to be punished" said Madame Kovarian as the Silence stopped their attack.

"And kill . . . the love . . . of my life . . .?" panted River breathlessly. "NEVER!"

"Tut, tut." Murmured Madame Kovarian. "You have obviously forgotten all of your previous training. By the time that we are done with you not only will you kill the Doctor, but you will never love again!" Kovarian smiled, her dark lipstick making her teeth pop more than needed. "Silence!"

This time instead of just one Silence coming up there was two. The pain doubled. Her body felt as if it was on fire and the tremors started again.

"Enough" said Madame Kovarian as she walked up to River. The intense pain dulled as the Silence stopped their attack. "Isn't it amazing _Melody,_ being part Time Lord? You get to travel the Universe, anywhere in time and space, in that little Blue Box of his. . . but being a Time Lord isn't always a blessing. Do you know why you are not dead right now?" Kovarian asked as she bent down to look into Rivers face.

River just stared at her with the most anger she could muster. Not wanting to give this woman any more satisfaction that she had already received.

"Well, it's because you are a Time Lord, or part Time Lord" replied Madame Kovarian shrugging, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Because of your body's power to regenerate, the shocks that should kill you only make you wish that they would kill you. Even if a Time Lord has no more regenerations left, it's body still does what it can to save itself, and because of that, it would take a lot of Silence to kill you, my dear _Melody Pond_."

"So what you're saying" replied River angrily "Is that if I don't kill the Doctor, these _creatures_ are going to keep attacking me until I die? Well then I hope your ready for a funeral because I will NEVER KILL THE DOCTOR!" she screamed.

"Oh believe me, this is just the beginning. By the time we are done with you, you will want nothing more than to remove the Doctor from your life forever." Madame Kovarian said, still keeping her sinister smile plastered on her lips. "Silence?"

Three of the Silence walked up this time, all with arms raised. She could see the electricity before she felt it. The pain came again, but to River's relief, the darkness came too, as her eyes closed and she slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Remember

****A BIG Thank You to all of you who reviewed and/or liked/favorited this story. I know I am not the fastest at updating, but my goal is to try and do at least one chapter or more a month! Please enjoy this chapter and feel free to comment and give me some constructive criticism! :)

As always, I don't own the characters!

**Remember**

Sore. Her body ached all over. But why? What happened? She tried to think, tried to remember. She vaguely remembered a woman with an eye-patch, talking to her about . . . About what? The Doctor? Yes, but what about the Doctor?

She was jolted awake by cold water being dumped over her head. She opened her eyes only see to see a creature in a black suit and tie staring at her.

"What are you?" she asked nervously. The creature just stared at her. It looked so familiar, yet she couldn't remember it. Why couldn't she remember seeing it? She heard feet shuffling from behind the creature.

"Oh, we can't have that now" said Madame Kovarian as she stepped out from behind the creature. "You're going to need to remember your lessons." She pulled out a metal eye-patch; identical to the one she was wearing as she walked towards River.

"What is that?" River demanded.

"It's an Eye Drive. It is a database that stores information that you have already seen. It makes it so that even when you look away from the Silence you will still remember them and anything that had happened when you saw them" said Kovarian with a smile. "This way you will remember your lessons, no matter how much you want to forget them."

"What do you mean, lessons?" River spat as Kovarian got closer.

"Oh don't worry, _sweetie_, you will have plenty of them to learn what they are" replied Kovarian.

"Ouch!" cried River as Madame Kovarian walked up to her and placed the eye drive over her right eye and pushed. It felt as if someone put a plunger against her face and tried to use it. After a moment the pressure went away and it didn't hurt quite as much.

"See, now that wasn't too bad, was it?" asked Kovarian.

It took River a moment to focus. Just using her left eye was a little bit more of a challenge then what it seemed. She looked at Kovarian and then at the creature behind her. This must be the creature that Kovarian kept calling the Silence.

"Now for your first lesson" said Kovarian, as she got right in front of Rivers eye. "The Doctor. Will not. Save you."

Anger boiled inside River. How dare this woman, who doesn't even know her, say that this man won't save her? Before she could stop herself, she spit into Madame Kovarian's face. She watched as her face turned a dark red, almost purple color. Suddenly she felt a hand smack her across her face. Her head shot to the left.

"You're going to regret that" growled Madame Kovarian. "Silence, do what you wish with her" she said as she turned and disappeared behind the Silence.

They were coming from out of no where, surrounding her. She had no idea how many there were. Seven? Ten? Fifteen? She jerked her body, trying to get away from them, grab her gun, kick them, anything. She couldn't move though. She was still tied to a chair.

They made a circle around her. The one directly in front of her walked up and tried to touch her face. "Get away from me!" warned River, her anger coming off her body in waves. He didn't listen and was rewarded with Rivers teeth around his long, clammy finger. He jerked away and a moment later she felt the electricity surging through her body, causing her body to flail in all different directions and a scream to erupt from her mouth.

Before the pain subsided she felt cold hands all over her body. Touching her face, pulling at her hair, trailing down her arms, squeezing her legs. She looked up only to find the sight sent shivers down her spine. There were at least five of the Silence invading her personal space. Those not touching her were in a circle surrounding her, their pants starting to bulge.

This can't be happening. This couldn't be happening. These _creatures_ were getting turned on by attacking her. She continued to struggle, to get away from them. She could feel them crawling up her legs and attacking her chest. "Get off me!" she yelled as she whipped her head around in all directions. A moment later she felt her hair being yanked as a Silence grabbed a handful to keep her still.

"Silence" hissed the one that had a hold of her hair. He was bringing his head down to her face. She could feel his icy breath on her cheek, sending shivers down her body. "The Doctor. Will not. Save you."

"How do you know?" spat River, glaring at the Silence in front of her. They were still touching her, feeling every part of her body. Their touch made her want to yell out, punch, kick, anything. "How do you know what the Doctor will and will not do? You have no idea what he is capable of, and when he gets here he will. . . " The shocks went through her body again. Her body was shaking and her eyes were starting to roll to the back of her head.

After a few moments the shocks ceased. She felt, rather than saw her binds holding her arms and legs release, but before she could kick out they had a hold of her. The same one still had her hair, and eight had her arms and legs, two Silence per arm and leg. They had her standing up, her feet barely touching the floor. Another Silence came up and started to take the buttons off of her blouse. She struggled, wanting to give these creatures as hard a time as possible. If they were going to torture her, she was not going to go down without a fight. As much as she struggled though, she could barely move, their strong grip effectively keeping her held down.

Before she knew it her blouse was ripped off her body and her pants where down by her ankles. She "stood" before them in only her undergarments. She could feel their eyes looking at her, taking in her the sight before them. She felt like she was going to vomit. This couldn't be happening. The only person who had seen her like this was the Doctor, and she didn't want these disgusting excuse for a creature to take that away from her.

"The Doctor. Will not. Save you" said one of the Silence as he walked in front of her, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them.

"LIAR! Stop it! Get off me!" She yelled, her anger still masking the fact that she was scared out of her mind.

"The Doctor. Will not. Save you" said another as he unbuttoned her bra, her breasts being exposed for all these _creatures_ to see. They were squeezing and kneading her breasts to the point that she was in pain.

"Shut up! You know nothing! Absolutely nothing about . . ." This time the pain radiated from her breasts. It was as if they were shocking her through her nipples. She looked down to see one creature at each breast, with what would have been his mouth over each nipple. Instead of licking or biting though, they were sending electrical shocks through them. She closed her eyes, trying not to show how much pain and humiliation she was in, but she could feel the tears leaking out of her eyes before she could stop them.

As the shocks started to cease she felt her underwear being stripped from her body. She was completely naked in front of who knows how many of these creatures. Her mind was racing. This can't be happening, this couldn't be happening! She looked up to see that her fears were true. All of the Silence still standing in the circle had their zippers pulled down on their tuxedos, and each was stroking their penis. It looked as if they were at least 8 feet long and 2 feet thick. Some already had liquid seeping out of them. That's when she felt it. One of the creatures was shoving his finger into her, slowly forcing his entire finger inside.

"No! No! Stop! No!" River shouted as she struggled as hard as she could, to no avail.

"The Doctor. Will not. Save you" said a Silence, as he shoved another finger into her and started to pump his fingers in and out. The pain was unbearable. She was not a virgin, she had had sex before, but this was different. She didn't want this, and she wasn't prepared for it. Each thrust of his finger felt like she was being lit on fire. The tears were falling in steady streams down her face.

Suddenly, he pulled out of her and she felt her body move. They were laying her on the ground. She could feel the cold cement digging into her back and shoulder blades. They were holding her down, keeping her still. She felt her legs spread a part and a body move in between them.

"No. Don't do this. Stop" she whimpered, still trying to struggle away from them. Their hands were all over her. On her breasts, hips, arms, legs. She felt him start to enter her. His penis was slowly forcing its way inside her stretching her walls and causing a pained filled moan to escape her lips. He pushed all the way in and she could feel his hot breath on her face, making her gag. He started pumping in and out of her, slow at first and then speeding up in pace.

"No. Stop. Please. Stop" she pleaded. She was rewarded with another Silence shoving his penis in her mouth. She couldn't breath. She was starting to see stars. She did the only thing that she could do . . . she bite down as hard as she could. She could feel the salty taste of blood in her mouth. He pulled out of her mouth and then she felt pain coming from her core and running through her body. She vaguely realized that the silence still inside her was shocking her from the inside. Her body shook and all she could see were tiny sparkles of light. "Doctor, help me. . ." she whispered as her eyes closed and the darkness consumed her once more.


End file.
